User blog:SPARTAN 119/Yuuji Kazami (Grisaia) VS Kasumi Route Shirou Yusa (Dies Irae)
Yuuji Kazami, the child soldier turned elite soldier, who foiled a plot to employ nuclear weapons against Tokyo VS Shirou Yusa, the “badass normal” who killed a nigh-immortal Nazi occultist, in spite of lacking any superhuman abilities himself WHO IS DEADLIEST!? Yuuji Kazami Yuuji Kazami was born sometime in the late 1990s to an ordinary Japanese couple. During his childhood, Yuuji was constantly overshadowed by his highly intelligent child prodigy older sister, Kazuki, who was a professional artist even in her childhood. Yuuji's parents doted on his sister while neglecting Yuuji. The only member of his family who showed Yuuji kindness was Kazuki herself. Yuuji's already troubled life turned for the worst when Kazuki was killed in a bus accident, and Yuuji's father descended into alcoholism. During this period, Yuuji and his mother were regularly abused by his father, forcing them to flee from their home. After leaving, Yuuji felt some small degree of peace, and his mother even started showing him the affection she never had in his early childhood. All this ended, however, when Yuuji's father found them and attempted to rape his mother. Yuuji struck his father of the head with a glass bottle, killing him. Shortly afterwards, his mother committed suicide. After the death of his mother, Yuuji was taken in by Heath Oslo, a wealthy man who would have initially treated Yuuji kindly, if not for the bizarre behaviour of making Yuuji dress as his sister. When Yuuji is forced to kill an attacker, one of Oslo's clients a second time, Oslo shows his true colours, and forced Yuuji into an illegal child soldier program with the goal of developing super soldiers. After years of brutal training and being forced to kill countless times, Yuuji taken in by Asako Kusakabe, a female JSDF soldier who rescued him from his captivity. Asako instils a sense of duty that inspires Yuuji to enlist in the military while (presumably) lying about his age at 16. By just one year later, Yuuji proves himself the best marksman in the JSDF. It is not long after that when Yuuji meets a group of unusual girls who would change his life, and eventually, lead him to cross paths with Oslo a second time. Shirou Yusa Note: The Shirou in this battle will be the “Badass Normal” Kasumi route version who possesses no superhuman abilities beyond enhanced strength and durability. Shirou Yusa is a major character in the anime and visual novel Dies Irae, and the best friend of protagonist Ren Fujii in spite of their clashing personalities. Shirou can be described as a rebellious and aggressive delinquent who is highly intelligent in spite of his nature, in contrast to the more level-headed Ren. At the beginning of the visual novel, Shirou and Ren get into a fight that lands both of of them in hospital. While Ren spends an extended period of time in hospital, Shirou leaves early and meets up with Eri Honjou, a girl with a similar personality to his own while wandering the streets of Suwahara. The two of them have a narrow escape from the nigh-immortal Nazi occultist organization Longinus Dreizen Orden, who are in Suwahara to conduct a ritual to revive their leader, Reinhard Heydrich, and ascend him to godhood. Since then, Eri and Shirou dedicate themselves to hunting the LDO. Shirou meets up with Ren after he also encounters the LDO, at which point the plots of the visual novel branch off depending on the players actions, however, in multiple routes, Shirou engages in combat with Wilhelm Ehrenberg, a member of the LDO with vampire-like powers on multiple occasions before finally defeating him, most impressively in Kasumi’s route, where he kills him using conventional weapons, along with discovering and exploiting Ehrenberg’s weaknesses, while possessing no superhuman powers of his own, beyond enhanced strength and pain tolerance. =Weapons= Handguns Glock 17 (Yuuji) The Glock 17 semi-automatic handgun is the full-sized 9mm variant of the Glock series of handguns. The weapon is, like all Glocks, made mostly of plastic, meaning it has a very light weight. The Glock 17 has a standard magazine with a capacity of 17 rounds and has an effective range of a 50 meters. Desert Eagle (Shirou) The IMI Desert Eagle is a handgun famous for firing a .50 caliber bullet, known for its stopping power. Although the Desert Eagle can deliver severe damage at ranges theoretically at ranges of up to 50 meters, it is inaccurate as heavy recoil will force the user to reacquire the target and because it is meant to be used at a close range, this inaccuracy is only increased at a distance. It should be noted, however, that Shirou has practically superhuman strength, being able to fire the weapon one-handed as easily as a normal pistol and even do a “spread shot” by sweeping the weapon sideway in a “gangsta grip” while firing repeatedly. The weapon has a seven-round magazine. 119’s Edge This one is tough- if both sides were normal humans, this would easily go to the Glock, however, Shirou has enough strength and a resistance to pain to qualify as a “low-grade superhuman”, making it possible for his to use a Desert Eagle one-handed as easily as a conventional handgun, as well as shrug off strikes from a superhuman and even keep living for a short period of time after being impaled on multiple spikes (though he died soon after). Yuuji has similar strength, having kept fighting after taking bullets, stab wounds, shotgun blasts, and explosions, and has taken down multiple soldiers with assault rifles armed only with a knife (albeit while in the close confines of an aircraft carrier). What I meant to say is that in several bad ends, Yuuji had been crippled or even killed after taking severe injuries. The point being, in this fight, the Desert Eagle takes a rare edge, as the user can use it as efficiently as a normal person uses a Glock, and it will do more damage to the highly durable Yuuji. Explosives 1 Mark II Frag Grenade (Yuuji) While he never uses it in combat, Yuuji is known to possess a Mark II frag grenade, which he uses to fake Yumiko Sakaki’s death. The Mark II or Mk 2 Fragmentation Grenade was first designed in 1918, as a replacement for the unreliable Mk I grenade. The weapon was the standard issue grenade for US forces in World War II, and was used until it was phased out around the time of the Vietnam War, though some are still in use in Third World countries today. The grenade initially had a TNT charge, but it was found that TNT produced fragments too small to be effective. Because of this, a the TNT version was used as an HE grenade, while a version loaded with EC (smokeless firearm powder), which produced more effective fragments, was issued. The weapon is commonly referred to as a "pineapple grenade" because of the gridded grooves cut into the side, intended at the the time to help with fragmentation, though in truth, they had no such affect. M67 Frag Grenade (Shirou) In his fight with Rusalka Schwägelin in the anime, Shirou makes use of an M67 fragmentation, admittedly to no effect, and he also uses an unspecified model of frag grenade in the visual novel, using it to create a backdraft explosion to harm the fire-vulnerable Wilhelm Ehrenberg. The M67 fragmentation grenade is the current standard issue hand grenade for the United States and other military forces worldwide. The grenade was first issued in the 1970s, replacing the M26 and M61 grenades used during the Vietnam War. The grenade is activated by pulling the safety pin and then throwing the grenade. Pulling the pin releases the safety lever or "spoon", however, the spoon should be held in place by the users hand until the grenade is thrown, at which point the spoon releases, activating the fuse. 119’s Edge Shirou’s M67 Fragmentation Grenade for its more modern design and more even fragmentation pattern. Explosives 2 IED (Yuuji) The second explosive Yuuji is known to have training with (and presumably have used, albeit off screen) is pipe bomb-style improvised explosive device. The bomb had an electrical detonator attached, and for the purposes of this match, will be remote detonated. Incendiary Grenade (Shirou) In the second fight with Wilhelm Ehrenberg in the Kasumi route of the visual novel, Shirou uses an unknown model of incendiary grenade. Based on the behavior of the weapon, it may be some form of white phosphorus grenade, as it has a larger area of effect than a thermite grenade. 119’s Edge While the incendiary grenade has the potential to absolutely devastating at close range, Yuuji’s IED has a larger blast radius than the incendiary and can be detonated remotely for uses as trap. Melee Bayonet (Yuuji) The Bayonet used by Yuuji is a modern "knife bayonet" intended to double as a combat knife. As Yuuji does not usually carry an assault rifle, he uses it as a knife, and is a highly skilled knife fighter and close combatant, at one point killing several rifle-armed enemies with only his knife. The weapon has about 12 inches long with a 7-inch blade. Wooden Cross (Shirou) In his final battle with Wilhelm Ehrenberg, Shirou impales him through the heart with a wooden cross taken from the top of a church. As Ehrenberg’s powers had the weakness of making him vulnerable to all of the weaknesses of a vampire, this literally counted towards both the weakness against crosses and being stabbed through the heart with a wooden stake, killing Ehrenberg instantly. Against anyone else, however, it’s just a normal sharp piece of wood. 119’s Edge A wooden cross with the end broken off, turning it into a stake, is a great weapon if you’re killing a superhuman Nazi occultist vampire, but against a human, a bayonet is a more effective weapon. Edge: Yuuji Kazami Last Ditch Cross Necklace Shirou Yusa wears a piece of "bling" in the shape of a stylized cross. While not intended as a weapon, during his second fight with Wilhelm Ehrenberg in the Kasumi route, Shirou holds the cross between his fingers and punches Wilhelm in the face. This manages to (albeit very lightly) wound Wilhelm, a feat even .50 caliber bullets and grenades failed to achieve. It was from this that Shirou discovered that Wilhelm's powers have the side-effect of making him vulnerable to the traditional weaknesses of a vampire. Ballpoint Pen One of the combat techniques Yuuji Kazami was trained in by Heath Oslo was the use of a ballpoint pen as an improvised dagger, and is capable of thrusting it through the back of the neck into the brain stem. Ironically, Yuuji uses this very technique to kill Oslo himself. 119's Edge Neither are likely to see much use in this fight, but in the end, Yuuji Kazami takes the edge as he at least has a technique to end the fight with his improvised weapon. =X-Factors= {| border="1" class="wikitable" !Yuuji Kazami !X-Factor !Shirou Yusa |- |90 | Training |55 |- |90 | Combat Experience |100 |- |100 | Marksmanship |75 |- |100 |Close Combat |80 |- |95 |Agility |100 |- |90 |Physical Strength |95 |- |85  |Intelligence  |90  |- |85  |Stealth  |35 |- |95 |Endurance  |100  |- |} Explanations Yuuji is by far the better trained, having been trained in combat for much of his life, first as a child soldier and then as a member of a US Marine Corps and the joint US-Japanese CIRS special forces unit. Shirou, on the other hand, clearly has practiced the use of his weapons, and knows how to use them, but in the end, he is very well-armed juvenile delinquent, not a trained soldier. In terms of combat experience, Yuuji has fought against multiple heavily armed soldiers and survived, eliminated a superhuman clone of himself, and proven himself a crack shot with a sniper rifle, however, Shirou fought on even terms with a superhuman, nigh-immortal Nazi occultist with over 50 years of combat experience who was almost invulnerable to conventional weapons, a man who inspired terror in even hardened special forces, multiple times, and finally actually killed him. In terms of marksmanship, Yuuji is definitely more precise with his aim, while Shirou seems to prefer pelting his enemies with a larger volume of large-caliber rounds from his Desert Eagles. In terms of close combat, Shirou is more than capable of handling himself in a fistfight, but is not a trained melee combatant like Yuuji. In terms of agility, Shirou takes the edge as, while Yuuji has evade at least the aim of multiple assualt rifle-wielding enemies, Shirou has been able to literally predict the path of and evade supersonic magic projectiles invisible to normal humans such as himself. In terms of physical strength, both Shirou and Yuuji display strength could be considered superhuman, however Shirou takes a slight edge for his ability to fire a Desert Eagle, a weapon renowned for it’s outrageous recoil with one hand. In terms of endurance, both Shirou and Yuuji can take some serious punishment. In the case of Yuuji, he has, in various routes of the visual novel and episodes of the anime, survived and even kept fighting after taking bullets, stab wounds, shotgun blasts, and explosions, and even managed to escape the blast radius of a tactical nuclear weapon AFTER being impaled through the chest with a katana. As impressive as this is, Shirou has survived strikes from a superhuman, kept fighting after losing an arm, and even survived being impaled on magical stakes that damage both the body and soul, and even drain the victim’s life force of a short period of time. For this reason, Shirou takes a slight edge in terms of endurance. However, it should be noted that, if they sustain enough damage, both Yuuji and Shirou will still die… if they are killed… No… wrong Shirou!… In terms of stealth, Yuuji has a definite advantage, being trained as an assassin and a sniper. Shirou, on other hand, prefers to literally go in all guns blazing. =Notes= The battle will be a one-on-one fight taking place in Suwahara City. The Japanese military will have discovered that a group of ex-Nazis wanted by the UN (as they LDO are on in the Dies Irae universe) are assembling in Suwahara and (not realizing the true power of the LDO), deploy Yuuji to the city on a mission to eliminate them. Yuuji runs into a Shirou at the Suwahara Tower, a location where intel suggests one of the targets would be, and mistakes him for his target. =Battle= Suwahara Tower, Suwahara, Japan, December 22nd, 2006 Yuuji Kazami stood in wait near the the entrance to the Suwahara Tower, posing as one of the civilians milling about the tower, clad in a coat like all of the rest of the holiday shoppers during winter season. According to intelligence gathered by CIRS, the Longinus Dreizen Orden, a terrorist group founded by ex-Nazis would strike at seven locations around the city within the next few days. The first attack was scheduled to happen tonight... A Japanese man about Yuuji's age, with hair dyed blonde clad in a red jacket, a white shirt, and blue jeans, walked through the center of the cloud. Immediately, Yuuji's eye caught something the other civilians did not... this figure was armed with a handgun. Civilian gun ownership was exceedingly rare in Japan, and handguns were completely illegal. Yuuji could only thing of one reason why the man would be armed: he was one of the terrorists. Of course, Yuuji and his commanding officers had no idea of the true power of the LDO, which rendered tools like firearms unnecessary... Yuuji drew his sidearm, a Glock 17 and yelled, "Police, drop your weapon, keep your hands where I can see them!". This was standard procedure for apprehending terror suspects while undercover in populated area- posing as an undercover police officer allowed you to have a sense of authority without telling everyone that you were a member of a secret joint Japanese-US special forces unit. The civilians quickly vacated the area around Yuuji and Shirou, clearing the square in front of the tower upon sight of the weapon. Shirou, however, had not heard Yuuji's command in the sound of all the pedestrians clearing the area, and assumed the man had been sent to kill him, presumably the mysterious superhumans that he was hunting. Shirou immediately raised his sidearm and fired on Yuuji with his Desert Eagle, showing almost inhuman strength as he effectively fired the Desert Eagle one-handed. Yuuji dove behind a thick concrete planter as three .50 AE rounds whizzed towards him. The bullets slammed into the planter, cracks in the concrete propagating out from where the rounds impacted. As soon as the first shots were fired, the few civilians who had stayed on to watch the arrest all fled the scene. Yuuji peeked out from behind the planter and fired four shots from his Glock. Shirou gave a shout of pain as two of the rounds struck him, one in the thigh and one in the side, and yet, apart from the shout, he barely seemed to notice the impacts. Instead, Shirou simply fired his Desert Eagle again, the round flying a few centimeters past Yuuji's head, before continuing shattering the window of the first floor of the Suwahara tower. As Yuuji dove for cover, Shirou tossed an M67 fragmentation grenade behind the planter, forcing Yuuji to break cover and jump through the broken window of the Suwahara tower to avoid the explosion, which shattered the planter into a thousand pieces of concrete as it sprayed lethal shrapnel everywhere. As Yuuji lunged, Shirou fired the remaining three shots in the magazine of his Desert Eagle at him, one of which struck Yuuji's thigh, but not breaking the bone. Yuuji was still able to run and make his way around the corner. Hurrying down the hallway, Yuuji lost sight of his attacker and entered a bathroom, seizing a first aid kit from the walls and hiding in one of the stalls while he wrapped around the wound. Having treated his injury, Yuuji exited the stall and walked toward the entrance of the bathroom, only for the door to burst open in front of his face. He was now face to face with Shirou. The impact knocked the gun out of his hands pushed Yuuji backwards, into a sink. Yuuji rolled out of the way just in time to avoid being hit by a .50 caliber round, the bullet instead shattering the nearest sink to the bathroom door. Yuuji drew his knife and lunged at Shirou, who evaded the attack, but was pushed with his back to the wall. As Yuuji thrust his knife towards Shirou, Shirou responded by grabbing the stylized cross "bling" on his neck and placing it in his fist. Shirou evaded Yuuji's second knife blow and thrust his fist forward, hitting Yuuji just to to one side of his right eye. Yuuji avoided losing the eye, but he still dropped his knife and recoiled in pain. Shirou pressed his advantage, punching Yuuji a second time, knocking him into a stall wall with enough force to dent the sheet metal structure. As Shirou went in for another strike, however, Yuuji blocked the attack and retaliated with a left hook to the face, followed by an uppercut to the jaw. The attack stunned Shirou, leaving him open to a knee to the groin, which knocked him backwards against the tile wall. Yuuji struck Shirou with a barrage of powerful blows, slamming him against the wall hard enough to crack the tile. After several seconds, Shirou collapsed, a trail of blood running down the wall from his head. Yuuji retrieved his weapons and exited the room. Epilogue Yuuji walked back into the deserted entrance foyer when he saw something move out of the corner of his eye. Turning to face the figure, he saw a man with pale white skin and a piercing red eyes that seemed to glow in the darkness, wearing a black uniform with the emblem of the SS on his shoulder, but instead of the swastika, he wore a different symbol. Realizing this man had to be a member of that Nazi organization he was hunting, Yuuji raised, Glock and yelled, "Put your hands up! You are under arrest under the terms of the INTERPOL General Regulations and the US-Japanese Joint Special Defense Unit Treaty!" "Hmmph", the man snickered, "Do you have any idea who you're dealing with, kid? I am Wilhelm Ehrenburg, Number Four of the Longinus Dreizen Orden, Kaziklu Bey!". As the man finished speaking, Yuuji sensed some powerful force flying towards him. He rolled out of the way just in time as the concrete pillar that was behind him seemed to be struck by some invisible projectile. Yuuji raised his Glock and fired off all of the remaining rounds in the magazine. This didn't even phase Ehrenburg, instead, the bullets bounced off him as though they had struck the glacis plate of a tank. "The kids of this nation must be more skilled that I thought", Wilhelm said, "You're the second one who managed to dodge my attacks. But lets see you dodge this! You're dead, kid!" As though guided by some intuition, Yuuji ducked and rolled, evading the countless spectral stakes summoned by the Nazi occultist vampire. As he got back up, he lobbed a fragmentation grenade at Wilhelm, which landed at his feet. The grenade exploded in a flash of smoke and flames. Less than a second later, the cloud was parted by a swarm of invisible projectiles, which Yuuji only barely avoided. As Wilhelm turned to launch another attack on Yuuji, the silence was broken by the thunder of a Desert Eagle firing several times. The sound drew the attention of both Wilhelm and Yuuji. "So, figured out I'm not the one your looked for yet?", a battered, but amazingly still healthy Shirou asked, "Come on, I've got a plan to deal with this asshole!" With no time to think, Yuuji went with the man who had until very recently been his adversary, following him out the door of the Suwahara tower, zig-zagging as they dodged the invisible projectiles, as if by some mysterious intuition. As they burst out the door, Shirou dropped a metal canister at the door. "Soon as he opens the door, shoot the canister!", Shirou said as he ran past, towards motorcycle parked outside the tower. As Wilhelm Ehrenburg stepped out of the door, Yuuji fired his Glock, hitting the canister. At once, Wilhelm was engulfed in a white mist. A second later, Shirou came in on his motorcycle, driving right into the cloud of mist and fishtailing around with his back wheel. The sound of something falling to the ground, as well as what sounded like shattering glass. Shirou then stopped by Yuuji and motioned for him to get on the back of his motorcycle. As they drove across the Suwahara bridge, Yuuji asked his new ally, "Who the hell was he?! And what was in that canister?" "No idea, but I've ran into him and his little buddies before", Shirou replied, "And that was liquid nitrogen. Figured if he was strong enough to shrug off a bullet, I just had to make his body weaker". As they sped away towards Shirou's hideout at the club known as the "Bottomless Pit", Shirou and Yuuji did not realize that Wilhelm was still alive and well- his uniform was shattered and he had been knocked over by the sudden impact, but the "armor" of Die Ewigkeit was not easily pierced. Expert's Opinion While Shirou was an impressive combatant, without the supernatural powers he acquires in some other routes, Shirou was essentially an equally durable, but less experienced opponent than Yuuji. While Shirou had killed a more durable opponent and had experience in fights as a delinquent, he could not stand up against the greater training and combat experience Yuuji had. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Blog posts